


The Perfect Fit

by HeartzKittens



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cinderella AU, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Male Cinderella, Prince!Steve, cinderella!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartzKittens/pseuds/HeartzKittens
Summary: Stucky Cinderella AU





	

Once upon a time there lived a happy family of four.  They lived in a beautiful mansion in the countryside, on an estate surrounded by lush meadows and streams.  In this mansion lived an adoring father, and kind mother with their two beautiful children, James and Rebecca.  They all lived happily, supporting each other and loving every moment of their time together.  But one day their happiness shattered. 

Their mother had gone out into the garden one morning to pick flowers for a bouquet, but did not return.  When the father went out to find her, she was lying under a willow tree clutching her mouth.  There was blood dripping down her chin and she knew right then she did not have long to live.  A grueling five months went by, and on a chilly winter day the children’s kind mother died in her sleep.  After her death their father started drinking heavily and locked himself in his room for hours. One day he received a letter from one of his old friends’ widows asking if he might visit.  He accepted the invitation and went on his way accompanied by Rebecca, who had become quite bored being cooped up in the house everyday.  While James’ father and Rebecca were staying with the widow, Rebecca wrote to him about all the things they were doing.  Their father had become quite smitten with the woman and had proposed to her.  She, and her two daughters, were to come and live with them. James’ now stepmother arrived before his father and sister because they had taken a detour to see to a business deal his father needed to secure.  The detour was supposed to last only a week, and when they were set to arrive home they did not.  A few days later a servant at the household told James of what had happened.  His father and sister had died on the road in a carriage accident, leaving the boy to live with his stepmother and stepsisters.

Over the course of the next several years, James did all the work around the house from washing the clothes to cooking the meals.  While he was at home working day and night to make life perfect for his step-family, his stepmother and step-siblings went out to go shopping with all of his father’s wealth, and not leaving him a single drop of it to use.

\---

“You are a 22 year-old man and you still live at home, with no wife or child to speak of. Why aren't you with any of the girls you bring home? You are a disgrace to this family.”  

“They’re just friends, why does every girl I meet have to be a possible wife?” responded James. 

“You need to get out of this house with someone that will give this family a look of high status.” his stepmother yelled.

“Well maybe I don’t care about status! Maybe I don’t need all the riches in the world, and maybe I don’t need some stuck up bride to order me around like some dog, just like you do!” James yelled, storming out into the garden. 

He went straight into the the stables and grabbed his dapple gray mare Winter.  They galloped off to the one place he knew he could be at peace.  It was a small clearing with thousands of beautiful flowers of all different types and colors.  This place was where his mother took him and his little sister to play when they were small.  He was always able to clear his mind lying down surrounded by sights and sounds of nature.  Not to mention how amazing the flowers smelled.

As he walked through the flowers his foot caught on something and he went tumbling down onto the ground.  Only he didn't fall on the ground but a person.  He quickly got up and kneeled next to them and found a beautiful blonde man dozing.  Why would a random person be sleeping in his secret place?  He decided to just let the man sleep, and when he woke up he’d ask the stranger why he was here. 

So James waited and waited until finally the man awoke and immediately sat up, straight as a board upon seeing James sitting there.

“Who are you?” The beautiful blonde man said, as his eyes widened as he saw James. 

“I'm...I’m Bucky” James stuttered out.  He couldn’t give him his real name or his stepmother might find out he was meeting with ‘lesser’ people.

“Well hello,  I’m Steve.  What are you doing out here?”

“I might ask you the same question.  I’ve never seen anyone else out here before.” James said. 

“I just stumbled across it while I was on a ride.  If this is your spot I’ll go somewhere else, I don’t want to mess up your day or anything.” Steve said, starting to stand up.

“Oh no it’s perfectly fine, this place isn’t really owned by me anyways.  I just come here when I want to relax or clear my head.  I don’t mind if you stay.”

Steve nodded and sat back down.  They were there for awhile just enjoying the flowers and chatting about things.  Soon it became dark and they both decided to go home before the forest would become populated with all manner of nocturnal beasts looking for a meal.

“It was nice meeting you Bucky, maybe sometime you could come along on a ride with the Captain and I.” Steve said gesturing to his Palomino horse grazing with Winter.

“Yes, I’d love to.”

“Well then I must be off, have a safe trip back.” Steve said as he turned around and trotted off leaving James to watch as he gracefully rode off into the distance.

\---

A few days later James went back to the meadow in hopes of finding Steve there again, and sure enough he found him laying down in the grass weaving a flower crown.

“Why are you making a flower crown? Is it for a special maiden?” James asked sitting down next to him.

“Ha, there aren’t any special maidens for me I’m afraid.  This is for you.”  Steve said.  James blushed as Steve placed it on his head.

“No special someone huh?” Steve blushed, shaking his head.

“What about you?  You must have someone.” Steve said adjusting the crown to better fit James’ head.

“Not really but my stepmother really wants me to find one someday soon.” James looked down at his fingers, playing with a daffodil.

“She threatening to put you into an arranged marriage?” Steve asked.

“No, not yet at least, but I know it’s coming.  She says I need to marry a woman with status because I’m a disgrace to the family and I need to ‘clear my name’.”

Steve moved over closer to James, noticing he was looking a bit sad, and made it so he could rest his head on Steve’s lap. Laying down, James looked up at the clouds and suddenly felt something moving through his hair. He shifted so he could see Steve weaving his hand in his hair.  James stiffened and looked at Steve questioningly.

“Oh, sorry.  Your hair just looked really soft, uh...sorry.” Steve stuttered, his face going red.

“It’s fine, it feels sort of nice.” James blushed.

They stayed that way for awhile until it once again started getting dark, so they decided to head home for the night.

When Steve returned home he was welcomed by a very unhappy looking Sam and Natasha.  They were his personal guards that were ordered to stay by his side at all times, evidently they had failed at their task.  They were also his best friends, so he knew they wouldn’t stay mad at him forever.

“Hey guys, nice night isn’t it?”

“Not so fast Stevie, don’t go tryin’ to evade our questioning.” Natasha said, grabbing him on the arm and sitting him down.

“It’s time you told us where you’ve been going these past few days.” Sam said sitting next to him.

“Well...I’ve sort of been spending time with...a commoner.  Before you say anything, he’s a really great guy and he’s not dangerous.  I mean I’ve only met with him a few times, but he’s... special.”

“Special? Steve do you have a crush on this guy?” Natasha asked, smirking.  

“What?! No, I just met the guy a few days ago. I do NOT have a crush on him. He’s...uh...just special.”

Sam and Nat looked at Steve like he was crazy.  But instead of pushing him any further, they let him figure out his feelings for himself.  They decided to have dinner with the other guards and told Steve goodnight and good luck.

\---

James walked into town several days later to find a royal guard stationed at the local post office and a large group of people surrounding him.  Edging closer through the crowd, he heard the man say the prince was having a ball to find a princess to marry.  Everyone was welcome to attend.  Hearing this James quickly walked back to the house to get his clothing ready for the ball.  He wondered what the prince was like, he’d never met royalty before.  He had to tell Steve about the event, maybe he’d even go with him.  The thought of meeting up with Steve at the ball brought a smile to his lips.  So James walked off to their usual meeting spot in the meadow.

On his way to see Steve, James thought of how he was going to tell him about wanting to go with him to the ball.  A man couldn’t ask another man to a ball right?  James decided he didn’t care if it was right or not, he liked Steve a lot and status be damned, he wanted to go to the ball with him. He hurried to their spot, hoping he hadn’t missed Steve.

Walking into the meadow he noticed Steve’s horse Captain was absent. He looked around for any sign of Steve, but found nothing.  As he walked closer to where they usually sit, he noticed in Steve’s place was a note. Carefully picking it up, he read,

**_Dear Bucky,_ **

_I_ **_am truly sorry I couldn’t meet you today. As you might have heard, there is going to be a ball at the palace. Unfortunately, I have to be away to help in preparation for the ball. I hope to see you there._ **

**_Prince Steven_ **

_Prince?!_ James thought, _I’ve been in the company of the prince all this time?_ Bucky couldn’t believe it, his amazing, beautiful friend Steve was the prince.   _But if he’s the prince, he’s going to be looking for a princess to marry.  He won’t want to see me._

Without realizing it he ended up back at the front door of his step families house. Worried that they would see the note and take it, he folded it as best and fast as he could and stuck it in his back pocket. Right as he was about to walk up the steps to the door, it burst open and out walked his stepmother, who didn’t look very pleased.

“Where have you been?! You were supposed to be back here an hour ago. To finish our laundry.  Now get inside and get to it!” She yelled, whipping around and storming back inside. James rushed up the stairs and hurried up to do the girls laundry.

Days later, the day of the ball finally arrived.  The whole kingdom was clamoring for a chance to see the inside of the palace and to meet the illustrious prince.  James especially because he may or may not have had an enormous crush on him.  He excitedly went up to his room in the attic to put on his father’s suit for the ball, but when he approached his closet where he left it he noticed the door had been swung open and his suit was nowhere to be seen.  He looked all around his room until he came to a halt in front of his bed.  There, spread out in all its glory was his father’s beautifully made suit, hand-stitched by his mother, completely ruined on his bed.  There were large rips and tears all over the jacket and pants, and it was covered in a disgusting smelling gooey substance.  James was mortified, his suit given to him by his father was utterly destroyed.   

James felt hot tears welling up in his eyes. He didn't want his step-family see him cry, so he pushed past them and ran out of the house to his secret meadow. He was furious, furious that his step-family would go to such trouble to make him unable to attend the ball. For always treating him like trash, like he was lower than them. What would he do now that his only suit was ruined? How could they possibly know that the only reason he wanted to go to the ball was because he had feelings for a man who just happened to be the prince? Of course if they knew that they’d never let him go to the ball anyways.  

After yelling at himself for a good hour about being a 22 year-old man crying like child, he sat in silence and tried to clear his head.  This didn’t last long though because he was spooked by a very strange man whispering, “Feeling down?” into his ear. James nearly jumped out of his skin.

The man was very tall and was covered from head to toe in muscle.  He had long blonde hair and flowy red cap softly swaying behind him. He was also holding a large hammer with peculiar markings on it.  What was truly strange though was his attire.  He had on an extremely sparkly suit of armor, it was shiny that if you’d shown it in the light, he’d look like a chandelier.

“Who the hell are you?!” James yelled, still reeling from the shock.

“Whoa calm down, I’m not here to hurt you.” the man said.

“You didn't answer my question. Who are you?!?”

“Thor, your fairy godfather” he answered.

“Fairy godfather?”

“Yes and I’m here to grant you your wish.  And don’t ask ‘what wish’ you know what I’m talking about.  You want to see your prince at the ball tonight.” Thor replied.  James thought he must have been having a delusion, but he went with it anyways.

“Alright, what exactly would you like me to do?”

“Can you change me into a woman?  Just for tonight?” James asked.

“A woman?  What on earth for?” asked Thor.

“Steve-Prince Steven, only likes maidens, so if I become one he just might dance with me.”

“Well if that is what you want, then I shall grant your wish.” Thor said and picked up his hammer and started waving it around, saying “bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!”

Suddenly James’ ruined suit in his hands began to transform.  On his body began forming a beautiful blue dress.  It was shimmery and soft, and he realized as the magic dissipated that he no longer looked like a man, but a woman.   _He’d surely be able to turn the prince’s head like this_ , he thought.

“Oh perfect. I can use this pumpkin for the carriage.  And these mice for white horses.” Once again, Thor said the magic words and everything fell into place. “Oh, before I forget, you have to leave the ball before midnight or else all of my magic will be reversed.”

\---

Just hours before the ball, Steve paced back and forth from the lengths of his room, already in his red and blue suit. _Would Bucky come? What about his stepmother? What did he think of me being the prince? Will father approve of me having these feelings for him?_ All of these thoughts crowded his mind, making his heart pound. They even made him worry if Bucky was going to show or not. He wanted to see him, no, he had to see him and tell how he felt. No matter what, Steve had to see him.  

Just then he heard a knock from the door leading to the ballroom, he took a deep breath, heart still pounding, and opened the door. Standing there were Natasha and Sam, ready to escort him to the ball.  Their bright faces pushed all his thoughts of worry away.

“Worried about him not showing up?” Natasha whispered. With a slight nod, Steve walked out of his room, not without wiping his sweating hands on his pants. Now was not the time to be emotional, he had guests to greet.

Meanwhile, James had just arrived at the palace and was walking up the palace steps towards the ginormous doors.   _Will he still like me if he finds out I’m actually a man?  What if he doesn’t like me even as a maiden?_ James thought, knocking on the door.  A tall man dressed as a guard opened the door and led James down a hall and into a grand foyer.  He immediately left and shut the door behind him leaving James to wonder what on earth to do.  He looked around for anyone who could help direct him somewhere but he was all alone.  Then he realized as a guest he’d have to make his ‘grand entrance’ and turned to the left to find a large door decorated with gold, _this must be where I go,_ he thought. So he tried the handle and sure enough it gave and opened into a sparkling ballroom, complete with shining crystal chandeliers. But what really took his breath away was Steve, beautiful, amazing Steve standing on the other side of the room smiling at his father.  His smile lit up the room and James couldn’t look away.  Steve looked away from his father and their eyes met, James’ body started migrating towards Steve’s and soon they were dancing.  Steve was an amazing dancer, so graceful and handsome.  James wasn’t too shabby either, being raised in a high society household and all, but no one could compare to Steve.

As they danced, they talked about each other, James made sure to pretend he didn’t know anything about Steve so as to not reveal himself.   _This is so wonderful._ James thought, _I finally get to dance with Steve._ All through the night, for what seemed like hours, they danced and danced. James didn’t want to leave Steve’s, he only wanted to stay like this for the rest of the night. But the one thing that he didn’t keep track of was the time.

Soon, the big clock in the tower struck midnight. James panicked and started to feel himself change back into a man.

“I’m sorry but I have to go.”

“Why now? Can’t you stay for a few more hours?” But before James could reply, he began turning back into a man, and what was left of the magic were the glass slippers and the very poofy dress.

“Bucky?”

James looked up at Steve before hurrying off, out of the ballroom, through the foyer and into the starry night.  All the while, Steve was right behind him.  James ran down the steps towards his carriage that was already starting to go back to being a pumpkin.  He realized halfway down the steps the shoes were making him a lot slower so he ripped them off his feet as he ran and threw one into the open carriage.  Looking back he saw Steve closing in so he did the only thing he could think of, and threw his other glass slipper directly at Steve’s face to slow him down.  Then he heard a crack and a loud groan and turned back to see blood dripping down  
Steve’s nose, he must have broken it. He couldn’t stop though so he kept running until he reached the carriage and jumped inside, swiftly shutting the door behind him.  And with that the carriage was off down the rood and back to the mansion.

“Steve? Are you out here?” Sam ran out to meet him, only to see him bleeding and holding a glass slipper.

“What happened?” Sam asked.  Steve only shook his head, smiling and chuckling to himself, then walked back inside.

\---

It had been weeks since the ball and Bucky was nowhere to be found.  Steve looked in their usual spot and found nothing, and because he had no idea where Bucky lived he couldn’t go searching for his house.  He decided Bucky would just have to come to him, so he arranged for all the people in the land to come and try on Bucky’s glass slipper to lure him out of hiding.  

Thousands of people arrived, but Bucky wasn’t one of them.  Steve then tried going to all the houses in the kingdom to find him.  He began going to every house near the palace, and when that didn’t work, he went farther and farther out until he came upon one of the last houses in the entire kingdom.  It was a large house, built for a thriving family, but seemed downcast and forgotten from all the vines growing on the walls.  Even so, Steve persisted, with his guards in toe, and approached the door.  Before he even got within knocking distance, the doors flung open and a tall woman stepped out and pulled them all inside.

The woman led them down a hallway into a lounge where two curly-haired girls sat.  As soon as Steve walked in, they gave each other a look of excitement and threw their shoes off, displaying their very small feet.

The girl in the purple dress tried on the slipper first, but to no avail.  The other girl in the green dress tried it but it slipped off her foot.  At that point Steve thought finding Bucky was hopeless. _What if he left the kingdom? What if I’ll never see him again?_ Steve thought.

“Is there anyone else living here, madam?” Sam asked.

“Oh no, just a little servant boy.  He’s really nobody of importance. You really shouldn’t bother yourself with him.” Sam turned to Steve, but he shook his head, he wasn’t giving up so easily.

“We’d like to see this servant boy, if you please.” Steve said.

“Oh please your majesty, you shouldn’t disgrace yourself with such a lowly person like him.” The woman said.

“I don’t care how ‘lowly’ they are, bring out them out this instant.  Even if they don’t want to be seen by me I must see them again.”  

Immediately the woman turned and called out “James, come down here at once!”

Soon a faint thump of feet was heard coming down the stairs.  As the steps grew closer, Steve’s heart pounded faster and faster.  At last, there was silence, and all eyes turned to a man in the doorway that Steve immediately recognized as Bucky, his Bucky.

As soon as James saw Steve, his eyes grew wide. “There you are, I've been looking for you.” Steve told him. James was speechless.

“But to be completely honest, I think I prefer calling you Bucky. It suits you.” Steve smiled, walking up to Bucky and kneeling in front of him with the glass slipper in his hand.

“Will you try this slipper on?” Steve asked and held out the shoe to Bucky.

“I-I don’t think it will fit Steve.  I don’t exactly have smaller feet anymore. 

“Nevertheless, will you at least try it?  For me?” Bucky eventually nodded and Steve placed the slipper on his foot, surprisingly it fit like a glove.  Steve smiled and stood up, taking Bucky’s hands in his.

“May I?” Steve asked, inching closer.  Bucky only nodded, too caught up in the moment to speak.  Steve crashed to Bucky’s and after a second of shock, he kissed back with equal vigor. Bucky’s stepmother gasped, along with her two daughters, and Natasha and Sam just smirked and fist-bumped.  

Once the two broke apart, they smiled at each other and spent a few minutes chatting before they left the house with all of Bucky’s belongings in toe.  Steve had asked him to come and live with him in the palace, to which Bucky very much accepted.  Thus was the beginning of their happily ever after.

 


End file.
